


You’re Rushing Headlong

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Stockings 2019 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, DL Stocking 2019, M/M, Omega!Crystal, top!Omega, top!crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Roger really would like to make the moves on the omega that works for him, good news is that's what Crystal wants too, in fact Crystal is very take charge about itIn which the omega tops goddamn it
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor
Series: Stockings 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	You’re Rushing Headlong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ask_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/gifts).



> For Catnip for our DL Stockings 2019

Roger had always been very determined, and that was often attributed to him being an alpha; especially being such a feminine, delicate-looking one that constantly had to prove himself. His determination coupled with his reckless nature to make him more menace than victim. 

It was that very nature that had made him Queen's drummer as the band rose to newer and higher heights. And after the smash hit that A Night at the Opera had been, they hoped to keep moving in that direction.

There was no reason they shouldn't, however one thing was changing. With their larger 'professional' tour it was too much for John Harris (their original 'roadie' from their time at Smile) to set everything up by himself. So Queen needed another roadie, and with how complicated Roger’s kit was, what they really needed was a drum roadie.

Roger hadn't really thought that hard about it, he had assumed that Pete Brown (their tour manager) would just find a new one and nothing would really change. Rich, Brian's roadie, suggested someone he knew which Brown subsequently hired. Roger had only heard about Pete’s friend, which is why he had been taken aback to meet him. They had met in Roger's flat and he was instantly shocked by the man, who voluntarily choose to be called Crystal. Aside from the stripper name and the unassuming appearance, Crystal was an omega with the most delicious aroma Roger had ever smelled. 

Despite the fact that both Roger and Crystal smoked, there was no masking it. The man was only in his flat for maybe thirty minutes to get a basic rundown of the job's requirements, yet his odor had lingered for hours. It drove Roger mad, but he couldn't possibly be so far gone for someone he didn't even know.

The trouble was amplified when Roger got to know Crystal. They spent time together because of work and Crystal proved himself to be witty, funny, and laid back. That only made Roger want to spend more time with him, after work. And so they did. Even when out and about in the world, Crystal wasn't concerned with the omega stereotypes and didn't feel the need to project a false persona to compensate. 

Roger only wished he could be that confident in what other people thought of him. Roger knew he acted like he has something to prove because he did. People saw the soft fabrics, the glam fashion, the long hair, the small, soft body, the baby face and the amount of shit he got for it was never ending. 

Crystal remained the pillar that Roger knew him as: relaxed, calm, and in control. That was great as it means that Roger could unload all the days’ stress and have Crystal there to ground him, or at least carry his drunk ass home.

And Roger does literally mean carry. Crystal, despite his omega nature, was built and muscular, not only strong enough to lug a drum kit or speakers, but also strong enough to lift a grown man's entire weight. Roger doesn’t have words for what that realisation does to him.

When he woke up from having been carried, Roger had a pounding headache, a sticky mess in his boxers and a slathering of the omega's scent. Roger intentionally lets the smell linger on those clothes (and thus in his apartment) for as long as he can. He finds himself jerking off like he's back in college and yet his hand and a faint lingering smell is nothing compared to what he could have. 

Within a week, the smell is gone, but Roger wants more. Just as he decides he’s reckless enough to do something about it, Crystal isn’t there, not showing up to work. Roger is all for diving right into a messy relationship headlong with his roadie, but first he needs to find him.

This is how Roger ended up freezing his tits off, running around Eltham looking for Crystal's new address. Like a dumbass, he hadn't thought to bring a coat, and so as soon as Crystal opened the door, Roger barged into the heat of the flat. 

"Well at least now I know why no one was picking up at yours," Crystal said s drly, stilling holding the telephone receiver in his hand.

"Sorry, you weren't answering your phone and I need to talk to you, but you weren't at work." Roger semi-apologized as he rubbed his hands in front of the radiator. 

"Must have just been when I popped out for some supplies, then. Yeah, I was gonna call into work, tell you to give me the week off."

"Don't you mean ask?" Roger teased as he tugged at his shirt. Brian must have washed this one because it seemed to have shrunk. As much as Roger loves the tiger motif, the fabric barely stretched to cover his tummy now. Shame, Freddie had bought it for his tied-in-second-place favorite Leo. 

"Nah," Crystal answered casually, as he set the phone back down on it stand before walking over to Roger.

He hadn't realised, having just barged in here for heat, but the smell. Under the strong distinct scent of Crystal was the smell of pre-heat. If Roger thought Crystal's clean, sharp smell was enticing, this might as well be cocaine. 

Roger took two big steps back, trapping himself against the radiator, holding his hands out. "How far are you? How long till your heat?" He's not concerned he will jump on Crystal like a rabid animal, despite the strong attraction. He doesn't know if it would be a blessing or a curse to bring that smell home. What he’s concerned about is that Crystal could be compromised and unable to fully give consent.

Crystal just sighs at his boss's antics. "Today's the first day, just a few hours, really. I have another three days of preheat, for a total of four, two days of proper heat, and generally I only need one cool-down day, but I'm not going to say no if you give me two."

"I-I," All of Roger's plans have been thrown out on their ear.

Crystal lights up a cigarette casually, waiting to see if Roger will pull himself together. He shakes his head, amused, "I already called Miami and got the time I needed. What did you need to talk to me about that you sought me out in my new flat?"

"Yes, it is nice," Roger answered automatically and honestly. It was rustic but charming, with wooden floors and pretty wallpaper. 

"What can I say, Queen pays well," he answers flatly just to see Roger smile, which he does.

After a long silence, the smile falls. "Well actually, I came here to -and I don't want to pressure you by me showing up, or you being in heat, or me being your employer-"

"Miami is my employer and don't worry. I can still tell you to shove it, so just spit it out." 

Crystal had gotten close to Roger again and there was no more space left for Roger to keep backing away. He’s trapped by the wall behind him and the delicious aroma of Crystal. Roger got a little distracted by that. His normal smell was only mildly flavored by his preheat, how must it be in full heat? Roger can't help but to lick his lips.

A gesture Crystal notices judging by his eyes following the moment. "Oh, is that what this is about?" 

Roger gulped, unsure of what to answer, but the decision is taken out of his hands as Crystal pressed his body fully against Roger's. He stubbed his cigarette on the radiator’s ashtray before reaching out with his newly freed hands to hold Roger down. "You want to be my alpha?"

'...That not how this works!' Roger is the alpha and yet... "Yes, please," He can't help begging. 

Crystal leered down at him and Roger doesn't have sunglasses to hide behind for once. The omega is even taller than him. It's not fair and yet- Roger can't deny the heat that was building inside of him. More significant than any pre-heat smell was the fact this fabulous omega Roger had been pining over was reutring his feelings now that he’d finally plucked up enough courage to confess them. There isn't only lust in that gaze. 

The roadie took a single step forward and all of a sudden their bodies are flushed, pressed chest-to-chest. Before Roger can think of anything to say, Crystal's tongue was pushing between his lips, slamming his head against the wallpaper. Crystal tastes of toothpaste and the cigarette he was smoking. Roger can't help but focus on the fact that he must surely taste the same. 

His head was spinning as he was thoroughly kissed, feeling Crystal’s hard muscular body against his softer one. This really isn't supposed to be how alphas and omegas are and it turned Roger on even more. This omega, his -!- omega, isn't some wilting daisy, but a tough laboring, no-bullshit equal. Roger couldn’t imagine ever wanting more.

They snog against the wall until they’re both properly excited, their bodies waking up and emitting strong scents. When they break apart to gulp down much needed air, the combined smell of aroused alpha and omega is hotter than either of their scents could ever be apart. 

"You smell so fuckin' good," Crystal growled in his smooth accent. His voice had become rather low and raspy, as Roger's probably had. 

The sound made Roger tingle. He's done that. He's affected Crystal so much that he sounded like that. "Come on," Crystal hooked him by the collar and manhandled him towards the bedroom.

Roger can very much walk there on his own, and fought against the grip, but Crystal's muscles aren't just for show. He was strong enough to carry his boss, he sure as shit is strong enough to drag him as though on a lead. Roger could fight it, but even if it had shrunk, he'd rather not rip this shirt. (And maybe somewhere deep down that Roger would never admit to, he liked being treated like this.) 

Crystal’s bedroom was plain and unextraordinary, except for the smell. It smelled like an omega's den; and not just any omega’s smell but something uniquely Crystal's. "Here's what's going to happen," Crystal ordered as he worked at Roger's belt, groping his ass, "I'm going to fuck you."

Roger can't help but automatically protest. He's an alpha! He's not gay! He'd always, and only, ever been attracted to omegas and their smells. Crystal didn’t listen to the words out of Roger's mouth, only looking at his expression; how badly he looked like he needed it and just waits it out. Crystal stepped forward to press his tall body completely against Roger's, backing him up so his legs were pinned against the bed, and Roger falls like a house of cards. 

Their height difference meant that Crystal's hard dick was pushing against his jeans button. "Don't worry babe, omegas know how to do this best. We really understand what's best and how to make you feel good. And I know how to treat you right. Don't you trust me?" His voice was husky as he curled his lips into a wicked smirk. 

This was outrageous, but that didn’t stop Roger from feeling hot all over. He could feel the sweat gather at the nape of his neck and his dick pounding with his pulse. He tried to speak, but his tongue is made of lead. 

"Good," Crystal stated at Roger's lack of new protests as the omega stripped himself. 

Now Roger had a new problem; Crystal’s gorgeous toned bare chest, smattered with hair. Christ, despite being an omega, he has more body hair than Roger. Crystal didn’t stop with his t-shirt, stripping off his socks, trousers, and pants. And Roger can't help but notice that Crystal is bigger than his boss everywhere. His pride will never recover. 

Roger played with the hem of his too-small t-shirt but he felt vulnerable in front of this confident omega. Roger knew he didn’t look how an alpha was supposed to look. Not only is his frame small, but he's soft and pudgy.

Once Crystal was done, it was time to turn to Roger's trousers, undoing his belt. First, he pet Roger's chest, groping at his pecs. "What's wrong babe? I've seen it before."

"I-" Roger could feel himself blush.

"It's alright if you're feeling a little self-conscious," Crystal ran his fingers over the exposed strip of Roger's tummy, where the already too-small shirt had ridden up to show even more. "I like this shirt, you look so cute in it. We can leave the top on as long as the rest goes."

Roger knew he was being silly, and yet he couldn’t help but enjoy the small comfort this shirt would give him when everything else feels so new and so much. He removed everything else until he was half naked.

The look in Crystal's eyes had softened as he gently laid Roger out on the bed, kissing him softly as his hands explored the body under him. He knew Roger well enough at this point to realise how much Crystal was pushing him out of his comfort zone. But for once, Roger doesn't have to pretend to be more than he is. Here in the privacy of his bedroom, where it was just the two of them, he'd like to see Roger stripped bare of more than his clothing. 

He skimmed over the sparse hair that tried to form Roger's treasure trail and slid a hand under to squeeze that soft ass. Roger explored too, just as interested in Crystal's hard planes and firm muscles. If it wasn't for his strong distinctly omega smell Roger would be convinced his roadie was a beta.

Despite their height difference, Crystal lowers himself to rest in the open v of Roger's legs, causing their dicks to lightly grind against each other. It's not a lot and Roger wanted more. He thought that's where Crystal's snaking hand was going, but instead his roadie briefly fondled his balls before going lower. The teasing gesture only made him want more.

Crystal lightly ran his dry finger around Roger's hole, stroking to alternate between the texture of his skin and his fingernail. It's the lightest of touches, but Roger can't help the flinches that go through him, as he twitched and clenched down at nothing.

Crystal simply laughed lowly. Despite Roger's virginal -at least in regards to this- body, Crystal proceeded, fetching the lube from the bedside table. It didn’t take long to squeeze out a dollop that he now pressed against Roger's hole. Roger tried his best to relax, although one finger was very little and slid in rather easily with so little resistance. 

Roger was trying to breathe through it while Crystal teased him, "Poor baby, I know first times can be tough-" Roger hadn't been called a virgin in a decade. He can't help but blush terribly, the worst part was that in this case it was true. "Don't worry I can be gentle. Here, I know what will help you relax," And with that Crystal slid down between his legs, descending with his hot, wet mouth onto Roger's neglected, leaking dick. 

Roger had received many blow jobs before, but this one was still different, mostly because it's Crystal. In the past, Roger liked to moan loudly to encourage his partners and let them know he approves of their actions, there's no need for artifice this time. The wanton moan punched out of him was instinctual. Crystal's eyes looked up at him, Crystal's hands, callused from drums and physical labour, on him, and Crystal's strong smell of an aroused omega surrounded him.

It's so much, it made his head spin and his breathes come out wetly. Crystal could easily take all of Roger's length but instead he teased at the head and gave bare lancing licks. Roger tried to squirm for more, but Crystal kept him firmly down with a single hand on his hips, the other hand adding fingers into his ass. He went from one to two, which he scissored widely; to three, which is when Roger started to properly feel the burn. It was no longer a question of more lube but now the pulling and stretching of muscles. 

He teased Roger, skimping out on the blowjob as he slowly rocked the fingers in and out. While Roger refused to beg for more, he couldn't help the breathless moans and whimpers that escaped his parted lips. All of a sudden, Crystal dropped his mouth to the base, sucked tightly and jabbed his fingers hard against Roger's prostate. Roger screamed loudly enough for the neighbours to hear as his whole body went taut. 

A litany of swear words poured from his mouth as he tried to recuperate but Crystal was done going easy on him. He relentlessly rubbed his fingers against Roger's prostate, pulling the three of them back in an alternating pattern so that the pressure and stretch was constant. He maintained the suction around Roger's dick, using his tongue and a hint of teeth to great effect. 

Roger was overwhelmed by getting so much after being teased so long with so little, but Crystal wasn't done with him by a long shot. He pulled out his fingers and Roger let out a pathetic whimper, he had been so close. Then, being the strong omega that he was, Crystal grabbed Roger by his hips and flipped him over. The roadie had definitely noticed how his boss reacted to being manhandled. 

Crystal positioned Roger on his knees and Roger automatically went on all fours but that wasn't what Crystal wanted. He placed a hand firmly between Roger's shoulder blades, pushing him onto his shoulders, then onto the bed sheets. He leaned over so they were back-to-chest and sniffed at the base of Roger's neck where his scent glands were giving that thick, rich aroused alpha smell. Crystal returned his hand to where it had been sliding between his cheeks, into the moist, gaping hole and filling him back up. Roger moaned needily as he grasped at the sheets. 

"Don't worry babe, I got you. Is this what you need? Something to fill this greedy hole?" Maybe he did, maybe the alpha liked what this omega was doing to him, but he would kill for some friction on his cock that hung heavy between his legs. Roger could do little more than groan against the sheets that reeked of Crystal's smell. "Don't worry, you're gonna get something more. As much as I'd just love to fuck you," Crystal teased as he shoved in a fourth finger. 

At this point Roger was really started to feel the stretch and he loved it, he didn't want it to stop. "I-Please."

"But I just don't know if I'm enough for you. After all, I only have my little omega cocklet," Crystal dragged his teeth over Roger's swollen scent glands. 

As if Roger couldn't feel the large, fat head of Crystal hard cock dragging over his ass. "No, I-"

Crystal just continued, "If what you want is a knot, I can't give it to you with my cock but," his thumb was poking at Roger's rim. And as he applied pressure Roger could feel all of his knuckles pushing incessantly at the rim. Roger was uncertain, bordering on scared. Crystal had been right so far in that he had liked things in his ass, liked being on his knees and presenting like this. But the thought of that much, for his first time, it sounded like so much, too much. He just keened, trusting, as Crystal's knuckles teased his rim. 

Crystal retreated his hand so he only had the length of four fingers left in him and nibbed softly at an earlobe. "You gonna tell me what you want babe?"

"You. You're enough. I- I don't need anything but you, what you-" He found it hard to string together proper sentences.

"Aw, what a good alpha. Well if that's what you want," Crystal spoke as he shifted to drag his hard cock up Roger's thigh and arse, "Then that's what you'll get."

Chapter 

Crystal slowly retracted his fingers, enjoying the sound of them slipping out wetly over Roger's gasping. While Roger was unaccustomed to the feeling of being full there, the feeling of being empty all of a sudden was unpleasant as well. His ass, high in the air with his face pressed against the mattress, was left chilly and sore. He could even feel the unusual wetness of the lube. 

Roger didn't have long to dwell on these new feelings before he could feel Crystal’s legs bracketing his own on either side. Crystal was... mounting him. Roger didn't even know what to think about that. He could say what he felt, which was overwhelmed in the best of ways. His blood was racing and his whole body felt like an exposed nerve, as his neglected cock and empty hole throbbed.

Crystal's scent enveloped him as something thicker and blunter than fingers pushed into him. Crystal let out the filthiest groan as he slowly but steadily pushed in halfway. The stretch verged on too much, stretching muscles that were unaccustomed to being split open. And yet, the pain went hand-in-hand with the pleasure, both from the sensation and from his partner's clear pleasure, that was overwhelming Roger.

Once Crystal’s full length was in him, he waited, allowing Roger to try and catch his breath. Roger did his best to stay relaxed until Crystal's words jab him, "How are we doing, alpha?"

With the smell of omega in the air and such a thick dick in his ass, Roger has never felt less like an alpha. Shame burns in his chest, but it isn’t painful. It feels hot and pulsing, like he's somehow become dirty and everyone will see what has become of him. "I don't imagine there's any chance I could ride you?" He panted out.

Crystal laughed lowly and gave a little jab of his hips, scooching Roger up the bed. He extended a hand to push against the headboard at the same time Crystal wrapped his large hands tightly around Roger’s waist. "And have you miss out on all the fun? Do you have any idea how hard it is to hit your prostate in that position? I wouldn't want to miss out either, you’d look so lovely like that. But don't worry babe, no one knows how to fuck you better than an omega," He leaned over to lick Roger along his spine, just under where the t-shirt has ridden up. "Your omega."

Roger whined at this and he can feel the base of his cock pulse. Oh god, he hasn't popped a knot outside of an omega since his teen years, but he doesn't think he can hold himself back. The scent of preheat horny omega is so thick it feels like it's coating his inside of his throat like honey.

"That's what I thought," Crystal whispered hotly into his ear before straightening back up. He fucked Roger first with deep but shallow thrusts. Roger almost felt like his ass was being turned inside out. The stretch is omnipresent, but the feeling of Crystal’s dick pulling out and pushing back in against his insides is the most amazing friction. 

Crystal started to fuck him faster and harder, occasionally angling himself down to jab at Roger’s prostate. He panted with an open mouth as he felt sweat gather on his body. It doesn't take long for those pants to become helpless moans. It's a good thing that Crystal had him lay his chest on the bed because he's pretty sure his arms were trembling.

His roadie, his omega, grows louder too. His accent thickened, growing more cockney. He's clearly loving the power trip as much as Roger was, saying such outrageous, delicious things. "Tell me alpha, how does my cocklet feel? I do hope it's enough, but if not, next time I can fuck you with a sheath. Can you imagine?"

Roger can. Crystal, who's already nearly splitting his virgin hole, would be thicker and more textured. Crystal continued, "I know this delightful sex shop near Kensington, we could go get a sheath for myself and for you -why a fleshlight wouldn't be what you'd want would it?- we'd get you a vibrator. Something to make your knot feel good-"

Roger moaned so forcefully, it's nearly a scream. The very thought of a vibrator against his knot was so much--too much. It throbbed painfully, half inflated between his legs, dying for some relief from the omega being smelled. The only anchor Roger had is the headboard under his hands as he clutched down on the wood. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," was the only answer Roger could give to that suggestion.

While Crystal voice grew deeper and thicker with lust, Roger's has turned reedy and higher. He sounds nearly as good as he feels. Crystal’s deep, powerful thrusts are causing Roger's heart to palpitate and for spots to dance along his vision. It's all he can do to keep breathing. 

Crystal must be growing close as he moved more erratically and angled himself to hit Roger's prostate with every thrust. It turned out all those muscles aren't just for show, as he shoved into Roger with such powerful thrusts, but he doesn’t move up the bed from the iron grip around his waist. He's definitely going to have technicolor bruises there tomorrow. 

Crystal only slowed down when he had to lift one hand off of his waist and Roger prays it's so his dick can finally be touched. Instead he seems to be searching for something, but it must not be on the bed. "Can I take your shirt off?"

At this point Roger would sign over all his Queen royalties. He found enough coordination to remove it himself, which he was rather proud of, as his arms might well be the only part of his body that is functioning. It really must have shrunk, because he can barely pull it off for all that it stretches. 

But what does Crystal need a shirtless Roger for? There's a moment of quiet, of no more movement and Roger laid there, trusting his omega, catching his breath. 

But then even that is a challenge, because Crystal shoved his own shirt into Roger’s face. He’s surprised and confused for a moment, but as soon as he takes in another breath, it hit him. Holy shit.

That's Crystal's slick. During heat omegas produce slick, but outside of it, even during preheat, they produce very little to none of it. As much as Roger has turned out liking this position, has liked getting fucked, it apparently left him completely unable to smell if Crystal was becoming wet.

Crystal solved that problem by stripping his alpha of his last piece of clothing which he had used to wipe his own slick and shove it against Roger's face. Roger felt like his nose was burning in the best possible way with every breath he took. 

His blood pounded and he could feel his knot fully inflating. Once Crystal had left that gift, he returned to fucking the living daylights out of Roger. He didn’t keep the same kind of grip on Roger's hips, and he could feel his face be dragged and rubbed against the scented shirt. He's going to be absolutely wrecked by his omega, and the very thought makes him throb. It's such a possessive thing to do, just the kind of behavior an alpha would demonstrate. 

They're both so close now it doesn't take much. Crystal bent over Roger's now bare back, his teeth finding purchase over Roger's scent gland as though he's going to bite down and mark him like an alpha marks their bonded omega and one of his hands tightly grips his knot, and it's all over.

Roger's toes curl, every muscle contracts, his vision goes white, and a high pitched scream is torn from his throat. That was how he came in his employee's room, an omega's dick in his ass and the delicious smell that brought him here in the first place burning inside his nose.

When he comes to, he felt Crystal, hot and heavy, spooning his back. He felt soft inside of Roger, so he must have come. Crystal was petting his sides with a heavy hand that felt really pleasant and soothing. 

He's not so nearsighted that he doesn't see the mess he's made of the sheets. Alphas come more than the other designations, but knotting alphas come even more. He pokes gently at the wet fabric. It's not grown cold, so he must have only been out of it for a moment and when he looked down, his knot was still partly inflated. 

Crystal saw his movement and snorted quietly, "Next time you’re fucking wearing a condom, I don't think my washing machine can take this, and you don't pay me enough to get them dry cleaned." His voice was hoarse from all their shouting but it was returning to his normal pitch and accent. 

The very idea of a next time fills Roger with a warmth that isn't lust. "Mmm," he hummed quietly, "Guess next time we'll have to do it on my sheets."

"But now, we sleep." Crystal sighed as he wrapped an arm around Roger, burying his nose into the dyed-blond tresses. How is anything ever going to get better than this? Never has Roger's reckless behavior of facing a problem headlong ever paid off better, except perhaps with forming Queen herself.


End file.
